


The Bet

by tokilu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: After several months of unintended celibacy, Ino challenges Sakura to flirt with someone. What a coincidence that someone turns out to be the hokage, no less, and her former sensei.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatlinkontheinternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlinkontheinternet/gifts).



> Halloooo. So, this is a multichapter thingy I wrote just for the fun of doing so. There is going to be smut chapters, awkward chapters, and I-can't-believe-I'm-writing-this chapters.
> 
> This fic goes to my wonderful betareader, Link. It's really better to write knowing you are going to read it :')  
> This is her tumblr, she is funny and intelligent and amazing so follow her! https://that-link-on-the-internet.tumblr.com/
> 
> And finally, the spanish version in case you prefer it! https://www.wattpad.com/770842316-la-apuesta-%2B18-cap%C3%ADtulo-1

“You're an asshole, Ino.”

“And you’re a prude,” said the blonde, grimacing and throwing back a lock of blond hair that made the two genins at the next table sigh.

It was the first time that Sakura went out in... almost a year? Her last mission had lasted ten months, not counting the time she had spent cloistered preparing for it. With her shining twenty-five years recently acquired having spent her twenty-fourth birthday locked away among scrolls and investigating different cures in Suna had made her want to go out with Ino so bad she didn’t think it was possible. Or healthy. 

“You cannot imagine how much I DON’T feel like a prude right now," Sakura grumbled, lifting one of the black straps from the low-cut dress she was wearing. It had such a tight neckline that the straps were virtually useless. Everytime she crossed her legs, the team of genins near them would order another shot for her and Ino.

“How long has it been now?”

Sakura put one hand under her chin, pensive. She shook her head.

“Too long.”

“How long is too long?”

Sakura felt Ino's blue eyes pierce through her mind. Well, it seemed she was not the only one who had improved last year.

She lifted a single finger, dejected.

“A day? A month?

Sakura shook her head again.

“A YEAR?” Ino shouted in horror, causing several heads in the bar where they were to turn to see what was happening. Sakura gave her a murderous look saying without words 'keep your voice down’, but Ino wasn’t coming out of her amazement. She filled the shot glass of the two of them for the sixth time that night. 

“I thought going that long without fucking was a penalty in Konoha.”

“It should be," Sakura said absently, lowering her shot after taking it and feeling like the burn she got from the first one was not as strong with the sixth, but more satisfying.

Ino looked at her up and down. She was up to no good, she could feel it. There was something, like a cloud of evil, floating around her.

“What?”

“Do you know how incredibly hot you are tonight? That red lipstick makes your lips twice as big.”

Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

“What are you getting at?”

“That you could pick up anyone, forehead. We must find you a challenge.”

Sakura felt fear and curiosity in equal parts, but the alcohol only allowed her to be interested in the latter feeling.

“Who do you have in mind?” she asked, knowing Ino already.

Ino turned her head and scanned the bar with her eyes. Sakura tried to follow her gaze, noting how hard it was for her to focus, so she focused on her friend. Then Ino's eyes lit up.

“Maybe… a politician?”

Sakura followed the route of her glance until the bar, where two shinobis dressed in jōnin outwear had just sat down. One of them was Guy, and although from the other one she could only see his gray hair, she instantly knew who he was.

“You're absolutely crazy.”

“Oh, come on.”

“You're out of your mind! He was my old sensei! And now he's the hokage!” she whispered, saying the word hokage only with the movement of her lips.

“You haven't spoken to him in, what, five years?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, exasperated.

“You know perfectly well that he is a case apart," she said, avoiding saying his name so that he would not turn around.

“Otherwise it wouldn’t be a challenge, my friend.”

“I know the kind of women he likes," Sakura insisted, "and I would never have that type of effect on him.”

Ino smiled mischievously, seeing that Sakura was actually considering it. Kakashi had started drinking a beer and was passing another to Guy. It seemed that one had finished work and the other had finished training and they were relaxing after a day of work. 

“You thought about this before,” Ino said more as a fact than as a question.

Sakura glared at her. “Yeah, well, who doesn’t fantasize at some point,” she tried to justify herself.

It was the perfect occasion. Ino refilled the shot glasses again and raised hers so that Sakura could toast. She was silently asking her friend with her eyes if she would accept the bet.

Perhaps encouraged by the alcohol, or because she felt every inch of her body in need of carnal lust, or perhaps because Kakashi had always turned out to be someone who always had cared for her, Sakura toasted.


End file.
